The present invention relates to a structural bunk system for vehicles and, more particularly, to a molded bunk substrate used in an upper bunk application in a vehicle.
Many vehicles, such as large over-the-road trucks, or long-haul tractor-trailers, include a sleeping compartment or other area in which one or more bunks may be placed so that the drivers have a place to sleep or relax during breaks in driving. Traditional construction methods for current bunk systems include metal structures with honeycomb, plywood or cot-like materials.
Current bunk systems having rigid sleeping surfaces are typically very hard and uncomfortable to sleep on or require large cushions or mattresses that take up storage space and add to the weight and cost of the bunk system. Moreover, current bunk systems for vehicle use require multiple pieces that must be mechanically attached using numerous fasteners or twin-sheet thermoformed urethane foam-filled bunks with integral metal structures.
A need still exists for a bunk arrangement, particularly an upper bunk, that can be compactly and conveniently stored within the vehicle so as to provide extended storage place, as well as a convenient and comfortable sleeping surface.